Directory assistance and enhanced operator services systems are capable of providing information in response to a caller's request through automation or via a human operator. In an effort to review operator performance and improve service quality, the interaction between operators and callers is often monitored by a third party. Unfortunately, existing monitoring techniques require a series of connections in a switching fabric of a telephony switch to effectively connect the monitor, caller, and operator to the same call to allow the monitor to listen to the interaction between the caller and the operator. The additional resources required for monitoring generally include additional conference or bridging circuits to effectively connect each party to the call. This use of these additional resources not only imposes expensive inefficiencies in monitoring techniques, but also degrades speech quality due to the need to run the connection through additional resources. There is also excessive control overhead associated with controlling each of the required resources for monitoring. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient technique for monitoring operator services.